House Targonian
' House Targonian' is a very large Ostrogothic Noble House located in Bolten and dominating the town of Dellbrough where they have been since taking control of the town during the Targaryan exodus. House Targonian was formed during the Driving Tide in Lucerne and was a cadet branch of House Targaryan, and following the rise of Tree Hill's Targaryans the members of House Targonian would also move to Tree Hill. Following the fall of House Targaryan it was House Targonian that would follow their masters but following stopping at the Divine Lands they would leave the grouping and move north towards Dellbrough where they would make their home, and over the course of several years this culminated in a massacre of the ruling nobles leaving House Targonian in control of the town. House Targonian would send heavy forces to the invasion of the Divine Lands but following the Battle of Green Creek they would openly surrender their entire lands to the forces of Lucerne and moved north east to link with the forces of House Lannister in the invasion of Central Bolten. History Early History House Targonian was formed during the Driving Tide in Lucerne and was a cadet branch of House Targaryan, and following the rise of Tree Hill's Targaryans the members of House Targonian would also move to Tree Hill. On the Run Following the fall of House Targaryan it was House Targonian that would follow their masters but following stopping at the Divine Lands they would leave the grouping and move north towards Dellbrough where they would make their home, and over the course of several years this culminated in a massacre of the ruling nobles leaving House Targonian in control of the town. 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War :'' "The Kingdom of Bolten was the first time we were ever met agressively by an oponent, and at first we were shocked at their actions. I determined quickly that they had to be stopped at any cost, and this led to our promise to defend our two major allies in the region, and a massive influx of our troops into the region."'' :-William Lovie III. With the taking of Westbrige the region of Bolten became more interested in its own growth and in particular they really wanted to get the Lucernian army involved in pitch battles which they had the numbers to survive. In order to do this they begin threatening several allies of Lucerne in western Westros in the form of Koenisburg, and the town of Jeutenburg. While these threats rancheted up the Kingdom of Lucerne did exactly what the Boltens hoped they would do when they brought huge forces to bear on the defences of the Westros river crossing of Levin. The Lucernians also made it known that any action taken against their allies in Koenisburg, or Jeutenburg would be deemed a deceleration of war against Lucerne itself. This promice to defend meant a lot to the two towns, and most believed that with that the conflict would be ended before any blood was spilled. This idea changed quickly when the Kingdom of Bolten sacked Jeutenburg in a massive siege that took place in the guise of a peace mission. Noteable Members Family Members *Laeron Targonian **Jaesa Targonian ***Rhaedor Targonian Other Noteables Category:Ostrogoths Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Bolten Category:Houses in Westros